


The Call Of The Hawk-Lizard

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: What if Jin Wei and Wei Jin had been a couple that struggled to keep their love a secret? What if that secret was why their tribes hated each other? Can their love survive despite everything that happened?
Relationships: Jin Wei / Wei Jin
Series: A500 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 2





	The Call Of The Hawk-Lizard

Originally Published November 10, 2010

* * *

The journey snaked into thicker and thicker wilderness. The sky, then wide, now thin, admitted only a trickle of sunlight through the filter of canopy. The earth everywhere forever appeared as memory recalled it - except where growth amassed here and there.

Jin wandered alone. Listening. Calling. Waiting. Amid the silence, suddenly, he was aware of the folly of it all.

_What am I doing?_

Jin returned to that sanctuary to remember what it was like to be young. To be thrilled by excitement. To be intoxicated by love. The purest and greatest kind of love! When he smiled as arms fell onto his shoulders. When he lusted as lips brushed against his cheeks. And when he sighed "Wei" as the separation of bodies ceased....

The savage growled - and he longed to _feel_ that sound again.

The tribes would not understand their love. They were boys when it started. Sitting at a log while their parents conferred. Hands met under the blanket of night. Then smiles and kisses and shy, coy touches followed.

_"What are we?"_

_  
_

Wei did not answer.

Jin nuzzled.

Taut, naked flesh was shared between them.

"What we want to be."

The afterglow was interrupted.

"It's the song of the Hawk-Lizard," Wei said.

"It's the song of Wei and Jin," Jin declared.

_The brute roared._

Jin gasped. It was impossible to accept even if the race did not happen. How could it be that Wei was not aged?

"You returned to me!"

Jin wept and Wei gathered his lover into his arms.

Theirs always was a long distance relationship. Fear forced them to travel miles just to be alone. It meant their lives were filled with lies. Soon new lies fed old lies. At the end the facade shattered - the race changed everything.

Wei begged Jin: "Stay with me.... Tribes be damned! Look what they did to us."

Jin snapped a daisy off of a bush and weaved it into Wei's pelt.

They were caught at the race by invaders. Wei could not fight the fire. Jin traded the jewel for their lives. A beating followed anyway.

They could not speak the truth. And thought, if they kept quiet then the crisis was bound to pass. Instead, the tribes invented their own stories to reflect their own hatreds. Time. Distance. Life continued. But they did not meet again. It was too painful. Jin did not want to know if Wei's love was dead. To come to their hideaway and be alone would have been such a shame....

That dawn Wei's kiss was fresh on Jin's lips - yet the Zhang was gone.

Jin waited but Wei did not return. Confused, he wandered about that sanctuary, listening, calling, waiting. Then the search ended with the call of the Hawk-Lizard.

The creature was perched atop a grave - it spread orange, green features and flew away.

Jin trembled at the monument to defeated love. "Wei...." he whispered, taking the daisy that had been nestled among the offerings.


End file.
